1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a carrying case-wearable vest, which is convertible between a carrying case configuration and a vest garment configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A. Lapham, U.S. Pat. No. 1,879,341. Discloses a vest having pockets, an attachable neck strap, and straps which extend around the waist to prevent the vest from shifting. Although the Lapham vest is designed to support a rod and reel, its construction is quite different than the present invention in that it does not suggest a vest which is convertible to a hand or shoulder carrying case configuration which can be used for transporting fishing as well as hunting articles.
B. Altick, U.S. Pat. No. 2,864,541. Discloses a shell retainer and dispenser consisting of elongated containers which attach to a hunting vest.
C. DeSpain, U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,267. Discloses a vest having two identical front and back sections each having a large pocket which can be used for transporting articles in a balanced load between the front and back pockets. In addition, a removable cushion may be placed in the pockets to form a seat cushion.
D. Arisland, U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,469. Discloses a vest having a pair of pouches which are connected at the lower edge of each front panel of the vest and strapped to the wearer around the waist. The pouches may be connected by a zipper along juxtaposed edges so that they may be fastened together to provide a storage department.
E. Tartt, U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,076. Discloses a vest which is convertible to a purse configuration. The construction of the Tartt patent is different from the present invention. The Tartt patent comprises of a unit of material having a lower portion sectioned into laterally contiguous rectangular panels and an upper portion extending upwardly from the lower portion and divided into a central back panel and a pair of side panels having snap fasteners at the upper ends. The side panels may be fastened to the back panels to form a vest garment configuration. The back panel and one side panel may also be folded onto the contiguous panels which may then be folded one upon another and releasably connected by the vertical fasteners to form a purse configuration.